dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love Blue
Pink's out of town and Charlotte is still desperate for Blue. So Charlotte decides to use Professer Stick's love potion to win her Blue. But will it be succesful and even if it is, will it be worth it? Characters *Charlotte *Blue *Professor Stick *Auburn *Indigo *Rapper *Madelene *Emily *Red *Raccoon *Broseph *Pink *Maroon (cameo) *Wolf (mentioned) *Wednesday (mentioned) *Fox (mentioned) *Fifi (mentioned) Transcript (Blue is at the airport saying goodbye to Pink) Pink: (kisses Blue) See you in two weeks Blue! Blue: (waves) Have a great time in Australia Pink! (later Blue walks near Putain Délicieux with Charlotte peeking through the window, Charlotte smiles as soon as she sees him. Blue, slightly annoyed looks away from Charlotte and reads his book, Madelene comes up to Charlotte while cleaning a cup) Madelene: Charlotte, I know you’re pretty irritated right now, but we’ve got to get back to work. We have a lot of orders to take care of. Charlotte: (cheerful) That’s alright, Maddie. (looks out the window again) I’m better now. Madelene: Huh? (suddenly Charlotte notices Professor Stick using his latest invention which turns animals to people) Professor Stick: Success! (Charlotte then notices that Prof. Stick is using a Love Potion on two birds) Professor Stick: I say, this really works! Charlotte: Holy shit! Madelene: What? Charlotte: (points outside) That guy out there! Did you fucking see that?! Madelene: See what? (Charlotte grabs her pogo stick and runs outside.) Ch-Charlotte! Where are you going?! Professor Stick: (notices Charlotte) Goodness! (Charlotte gets on her pogo stick and jumps all the way to Professor Stick.) Charlotte: You! What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Professor Stick: Well. I am using my inventions. I am an inventor! Charlotte: (thinks) …What did you just use on those birds? Professor Stick: My dear, it is called a Love Potion! It really works! Charlotte: (thinks) Oh really? Professor Stick: Well I better be going. (walks off but Charlotte stops him) Oh! You needed something? Charlotte: Actually… (grins) Yeah. I do. (giggles) Could I borrow some of that potion? Professor Stick: Well sure but- Charlotte: Thanks! (snatches potion and runs off) Professor Stick: Wait! I forgot to tell you about the.... (later Charlotte walks over to Blue with a cup of Love Potion) Blue: Charlotte? Charlotte: Hey there, Blue. Whatcha up to? Blue: Oh you know, just reading my- (notices cup) What is in that cup? Charlotte: Well, it’s kinda special. (puts her pogo stick down as she sits down next to him) It’s a new beverage for the café and Maddie wants me to find someone who could taste test it for us. I figured since you’re here and you’re a very smart guy, you could give us a little critique on the drink. Blue: (thinks) Well..... alright then. (Blue takes the cup and starts drinking it) (Blue suddenly drops the cup, looks at Charlotte and swings Charlotte across until she is looking up at him and is just barely off the floor) My dear Charlotte. Charlotte: (thinks excitedly) Oh my God! That actually fucking worked! Blue: (pulls her up) So Charlotte. I was wondering if you wanted to get back together with me ever since we broke up? Charlotte: (smiles) Of course I have! After all, it was neither our faults we broke up. Blue: Great! (they walk off. Moments later they run into Rapper) Rapper: Blue, since when did you start going out with Charlotte? Blue: Just today! She is the one that makes my heart pump. Charlotte: Oh hey. You’re…that guy, right? Rapper: Rapper, the crazy killer. Like Wolf. Charlotte: Oh yeah. You’re that guy who saved Wednesday from those creepy gangsters, right? Rapper: Yeah, something like that. (to Blue) Blue why did you dump Pink for Charlotte? Blue: Because (hugs Charlotte) She is my dream girl. Emily: (from a distance) Wow, Blue is cheating on Pink! Red: Oh snap! Broseph: (laughs) Your like, crazy right? Raccoon: What a smart-a move. Charlotte: (strokes Blue’s chin) You got that right, Blue Bunny. Blue: Come on darling! We got lots of cool things to do! (runs off with Charlotte) Rapper: (thinks) Something's not right here. Emily: (giggles, walks to Rapper and sings) Blue and Charlotte sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Professor Stick: I knew she would've used that love potion on Blue. Both: WHAT!? Rapper: Charlotte used a LOVE potion!? Professor Stick: Aye, she did. Emily: Love potion?? Rapper: (pulls out sword) Alright, that bitch is gonna PAY! (Rapper walks off and he passes Auburn & Indigo) Yo Aub and Indi! You know that girl Charlotte? Auburn: Yeah. Rapper: I think she used a love potion on Blue. Indigo: Love potion? I thought those didn’t exist. Rapper: Well she somehow used one from that smartass Professor Stick! Auburn: So…why are you so mad about that? Rapper: (thinks) You know, your right. It's not my fucking business! (walks off while Auburn & Indigo look at each other with worried looks for Blue & Charlotte. Scene cuts to Charlotte & Blue sitting in the apartment. Blue is shown giving Charlotte a back rub) Charlotte: (thinking) This is actually quite nice so far. I should probably go thank that inventor guy later. Blue: Now maybe I could offer you something else my darling? Charlotte: Nah, I’m fine for now. Thanks honey. Blue: Maybe an arm massage? A foot massage? Anything for you! (Charlotte looks worried) (Charlotte struggles to get away from Blue as he holds her arm) Charlotte: (slightly annoyed) Hey. What’s with you? I said I'm fine, Blue. Blue: (stand up) But I- (eyes turn pink) Love you... Charlotte: (thinking) What the fuck…? (Meanwhile Auburn & Indigo are in Professor Stick's lab) Professor Stick: So, you want me to make an antidote to that love potion? Indigo: Yes, if you don’t mind. (Professor Stick begins making the potion, a few minutes later it is complete) Professor Stick: You better hurry! Because soon the love potion will take full effect and Blue will become love struck with Charlotte! (Back at the apartment, Charlotte is trying to get Blue to let go of her leg) Charlotte: What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you retarded?! Blue: I.... love.... you! (Auburn & Indigo burst inside while Emily follows them) (Auburn tackles Blue to the ground with the antidote in his hand.) (Indigo pours the antidote in Blue's mouth while Blue is pinned down by Auburn) Blue: (faints) Charlotte: (sighs in relief) Oh my fucking God! (hugs Indigo) Thank you so goddamn much. Indigo: (hugs back) No problem. Emily: (jokes) Hey Blue, I'm telling Pink about this!! Blue: (wakes up groaning) What the fuck? Where am I? What the hell happened!? Auburn: Some weird professor guy gave Charlotte a love potion for you to drink. Blue: Well that must have been Profes- (realises) Wait, Charlotte did WHAT!? Charlotte: Don’t worry; I learned my stupid lesson. (after a while, Blue & Charlotte walk out of the apartment) Blue: (sighs) Charlotte why do you keep doing all this? Charlotte: (jumping on her pogo stick) Well I didn’t know that potion was gonna have that kind of consequence. That smartass never said a thing about that. (thinks) Speaking of that smartass, (looks down) my pogo stick now has a brain to smash. (jumps away, leaving Blue behind) Don’t worry, Blue. (voice rising angrily) From now on, I’ll stick to trying to kill that pink daughter of a dick sucking whore! Blue: (stops Charlotte) Charlotte wait. I know how you feel. I know you really want to be with me but you can't because of Pink. But you know I'm actually happy the way I am. (Charlotte looks angrily at Blue) In fact, you were one of the best girlfriends I ever had. But if Pink ever dumps me, I'll be sure to look you up. You might not be my girlfriend but you'll still be a great friend. (Blue leans up, kisses Charlotte on the cheek and walks away) Charlotte: (blushes) Thanks Blue, thanks.... '-Episode Ends-' (after credits, Professor Stick is seen with Maroon) Professor Stick: So you want a love potion to use on this girl named, Fox? Maroon: Fuck yeah! Maybe even on this other chick named Fifi? Professor Stick: Two love potions coming up '-Episode REALLY Ends- ' What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Request10.png Category:Episodes Category:July Releases